Charmix: The new generation of winx
by KatScratch69
Summary: A young girl named Ember is taken by the trix when she was just a baby and was saved but droped off on a island on earth where she is found by a young couple with a daughter. 15 years later Ember finds out shes a fairy and goes to Alfia. and meets a group of girls. what will happen, will she find her birth parents will the Dominion of Darkness take Ember with her powers.
1. Chapter 1

"Is she okay?!" Sky yelled to the nurse who was walking out of blooms bedroom, as he darted up the stairs. The nurse jumped in fright then sighed in relief as she turned to face the king.

"Yes your highness, she has given birth to three children, two girls and a boy." The nurse said as she smiled a him" You may go in if you wish, shes just resting at the moment." She said and with that she walked down the corridor and was out of sight as she turned the corner. Sky looked eagerly at the bedroom door, wondering if he should go in yet. He then shook his head and walked into the room.

"Sky! You made it!" Bloom said as excited as she could, as she looked at sky looking more happy then she has ever been. Sky couldn't help but smile, he loved it when she was happy, then he took notice of his three new kids, as the nurses placed them in blooms arms. Sky then sat down beside her, smiling at his children and her. Suddenly sky heard the sounds of feet running up the stairs, and as soon as he turned he faced their friends. Sky couldn't help but flinch at the sounds of the girls screams as they noticed the children.

"Ugh" Riven sighed as he rolled his eyes, he hated when Musa did that annoying girly scream when she seen something cute, hanging out with Stella could most likely do that to you.

"Oh my god bloom they're adorable!" Stella exclaimed as she and the girls ran over to the bed to get a better look.

" Techna smiled at Timmy as Timmy nodded and waved for someone to walk in. AS soon as he did a young boy and girl ran into the room and over to Techna, hugging her leg. Techna bent down and picked both children up so they could get a look. Musa then looked at Riven who was holding two children and had three more standing beside him. All the girls also had kids and brought them with, so Bloom could see them, since they haven't seen each other since Bloom got married.

Bloom then got up and passed her children over to the nurses so they could have a nap. Then she got up and the girls helped her dress as the guys walked down into the ballroom with their children.

"So new to the parenting thing?" Brandon said as he chased after his young daughter star as she laughed. Sky laughed a bit at the sight.

"So you guys have another little Stella now?" Sky said as he watched Brandon chase after Star. Brandon rolled his eyes and finally picked his daughter up and told her to play with the other kids.

Suddenly sky turned around and was stund, there was bloom walking down the staircase in a beautiful sparkly blue dress.

"You look beautiful." Sky said as he took her hand and started dancing with her as the music started.

"You came back from Eraclyon just to see the kids and me? Bloom asked as she blushed and looked up at him as they danced.

"Bloom I'd do anything for you, and why wouldn't I? I was gone for three weeks already, I think that's long enough to be away from you."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and a scream come from Blooms room, and the Trix flew to the top of the stairs.

"Hello again Bloom" Icy said as she smirked as she held one of blooms daughters in her arms.

"NOOOOO!" Bloom cried. She tried to turn into her belivix form but was too weak.

"Ugh, You will never get away with this Icy, I will make sure of that. The guys and the rest of the winx attempted to fight the whitch's, but they were more powerful then every before. Once everyone was defeated Icy then opened a portal and the Trix walked though it laughing evil as they disappeared.

"N-no..." Bloom said sadly as she sat there staring at where her daughter used to be.

"I swear Bloom I will find our daughter, even if it takes my whole life." Sky said as he knelled down beside her and hugged her.

"Um Bloom..." Musa said as she walked over to bloom."

"Did they take all the children?" Bloom asked as she looked up at her.

"No, they only took the one."

" No..." Bloom said as she looked at sky who also looked worried. "That must mean she got the power of the dragon fire." Bloom then started to break down in tears hopping the worst wouldn't happen to her little girl.

* * *

" Ugh now what do we do with this brat?" Stormy said as she glared at the girl that she was now holding.

" She has the dragon fire you idiot" Icy snapped as she was making sure no one followed them. "Okay now lets start this, the faster we get the power, the faster we can toss this thing into another dimension to die."

"That's what you think." Came a voice from behind them. Icy, Darcy and Stormy all turned to see Daphne standing a the entrance of the cave. "You will not harm my niece." She said as she shot a beam of light at the witches who quickly backed out of the way causing Stormy to drop the girl.

"STORMY YOU IDIOT!" Icy yelled as Daphne quickly caught the baby and opened a portal, thus quickly going into it as the portal closed behind her.

Once Daphne arrived where ever she was, she noticed it was Earth. As she looked around from high above she noticed, a small island in the middle of the vast ocean.

"That should be safe enough for you." She said as she flew down to a bush , thus placing her under a bush near a path. Daphene then kissed the girls head and disappeared into the ocean as a young couple with a young girl walked by.

"Do you hear that Elliot?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over to the bush and bent down.

"No, hear what?" Elliot asked as she stood back up with a crying new born in her harms.

Elliot looked at her in shock.

"Who in their right mind would leave a child under there, let alone a new born." He said as he walked over to her thus looking at the baby girl in her arms.

"Why don't we take the poor thing in?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at him. "Well call her Ember."

Elliot nodded as she took a hold of his daughters hand and the family along with Ember walked home.


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

Chapter 2 the meeting

"Mom,dad I'm going out to the beach for a little bit." Ember called as she opened the door and walked out, with her rabbit Kina hopping happily beside her.

"Okay dear, but just don't get lost, and do not go into the forest, we don't want you getting lost or even worse hurt in a place like that." Her mother said as she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands with a towel.

After exiting the house,Ember raced down to the beach that was across the road from their house, and sat on a huge rock. This was her special place, a place where no one teased her, called her down and etc. She sighed happily as she lay on the rock and looked up at the sky, as sit slowly started going from a light blue to a darker almost black blue. She also loved the feel of the cold hair running though her hair, and the sound of the animals around her, it was strange, it was as if she could communicate with the animals around her as if it was a gift, although she never dared telling anyone about this, for fear they would call her even more harsher names then they did now.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash and what sounded like two girls yelling, so she decided to go check it out. Just as she got to where the sound was coming from, she realized it was from deep in the forest, where her parents forbid her to go.

"Once wouldn't hurt would it Kina?" She asked her rabbit before she walked into the woods and dashed down the path towards the source of the yelling. She then arrived just in time to see a young female with long blond hair being flung across the clearing, in he middle of the forest.

"HA you really think that would hurt a fairy ?" She said as she stopped herself in mid air and was hovering.

"_what the heck?"_Ember thought to herself as she watched the girl who was now hovering in the air with complete wounder and awe. "_How can she do that?"_

"Hey Star use that ring you just got from your mom!" The other fairy yelled as she fought off a group of creature's that were attempting to over power her.

"Oh yeah, good idea!" The other girl said as she took her ring off and threw it into the air.

"_Why is she throwing that ring into the air?" _Ember thought as she watched her every action. Then to her surprise the ring shone with such light and transformed into a scepter.

"Are you ready Melody/ I'm going to do my thing now, and I need you to back me up until its ready."She said as her scepter started to have a bright yellowish orange glow around it.

"Sure thing star, give it your best shot!" She yelled as she flew into the air and got ready o do her own thing too.

"Solarian sun Bolt!" Star yelled as her scepter send out a intense bolt of lightning at the weird evil creature's they were fighting.

"Sonic Blast!" Melody yelled as she sent out a blast of high frequency sound waves at the enemy too.

Suddenly they heard a scream of a girl nearby and turned to see what was going on.

"Get off me you ugly thing!" Ember cried, as she put her hand out to push him away a ray of bright fire shot out and send the creature hurling though the hair.

"Wow...shes pretty strong." Melody said as she looked at the girl in shock and amazement.

"She must be a fairy if she can do that." Star said as she hovered back down to the ground.

"Bu I thought there weren't any fairy's on Earth."

"I guess there is now, maybe shes the only one." Star whispered to Melody after she also landed on the ground beside her.

Ember slowly got up and brushed herself off, then gazed a her hands in complete shock.

"How...did I do that?" She asked as she looked up a the strange girls as if they knew why. Both girls shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders in response to Embers question.

Suddenly without warning Ember eyes fluttered shut and she hit the ground like a rock. Both girls ran over to her to what was wrong, and sighed in relief when they realized she just fainted. Star then looked at Melody and then down the path from where Ember came from.

"Lets go down there and see if anyone is looking for her, if so we can find her parents, and tell them what happened."

"But what if they think we're messed up in the head and try calling the hospital? You got to remember Star, Humans on earth don't know anything about us existing, and will think we're nuts if we say we're fairy's." Star sighed , she knew Melody was right, they could think their kidding around or pulling a prank.

"Well we do have magic, so we could show them a little magic, so that they believe us."

"Or if you want to give someone a heart attack." Melody added as she rolled her eyes at Star.

Just as they walked out of the forest with Embers limb body, they heard a couple calling out for a girl named Ember.

"Hey Star maybe they're her parents." Melody suggested as she pointed in the direction of the male and female who were running down the beach.

"Oh Elliot what if she went into the water and drowned, what if she went into the forest and-"

"Oh Elizabeth don't think the worst , shes probably just fine, maybe she went to hang with some friends at the park or something."

"At ten o'clock at night Eliot? Her curfew is nine o'clock and her bed time is at ten." Elizabeth said as she shock her head. "Where could she have gone off-"

"Um excuse me sir!" Star yelled as she dashed over to the couple with Ember passed out in her arms." But is this who you're looking for?"

"OH MY GOD EMBER!" Elizabeth cried as she started to cry, thinking something bad happened to her.

"Calm down Elizabeth, she just passed out that's all" Elliot said as he looked at star, who nodded her head. "Lets head back to the house, you girls must be cold, come in and we'll pour you some hot chocolate."

Altogether the group walked up the beach and towards the house that the couple and Ember called home.

As soon as they walked in, Alexis was sitting in the living room, with her music cranked up as high as it could go.

"Oh, your home finally." Alexis said as she jumped up and turned the volume down on the stereo set. "About time, you find weirdo at all?"

"Alexis do not call your sister a weirdo, how many times have we told you that isn't nice to say."

"But dad you guys didn't give birth to her, she doesn't belong here, she was adopted, found in a push on the side of a sidewalk, she doesn't fit in not here or at school, and she knows it too."

"Alexis that is quite enough from you young lady, now go to your room and think about what you said!" Elliot yelled as he pointed up the stairs.

"Dad I'm eightteen I'm not six anymore, I don't need to-"

"Alexis what did I say. One...two-"

"Fine dad what eve" Alexis muttered as she stomped up the steps and to her room, slamming her door shut behind her.

"Oh don't worry about her, she's always like this" Elliot said as he sighed and sat down on the couch, after taking Ember from Star and placed her down on the other couch. "So how did she come to fainting anyhow?" He asked the girls as he looked at Ember from where he was sitting.

"Well...we were fighting these creature's that come from our dimension and we were making a lot of racket, and I think that's what drew her into the forest we landed in. Then she got caught by one of the creature's and-"

"And she screamed get off of me, and pushed her hand in front of her, and a huge ray or orange light shot out of her hand, and sent bad old ugly soaring though the sky." Star added excitingly as she ended it with a smile.

"...yeah..." Melody added as she glared at Star. She hated it when she cut her off and finished what she was saying for her.

"And how are we to believe you?" Elliot asked as he looked at them. "Thats it im calling the hospital, these girls need some serious help." He said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

Star looked at Melody and the girls exchanged smiles, then with a swish of her hand Star changed the cell phone into a banana and snickered at the result.

"How did you..." Elliot asked as he looked at the girls in shock. Star smiled and Melody couldn't help but snicker.

"See we told you we're fairy's from a different dimention." Melody said as she shruged her shoulders with a smile.

"Okay, but why are you still here? Don't you have to go back to...where ever you girls came from." Elliot said as he looked at the girls and back at his daughter.

Star and melody looked at one another, then at Elliot.

"Well..." Melody said as she looked back at looked at Melody again and then back to Elliot.

"Well...we think Ember may also be a fairy, she showed encredibal powers back in the forest, more powerfull then we ever seen."

"Yeah" Melody agreed as she nodded her head. Elliot and Elizabith then exchanged worried looks and then both looked at Ember, woundering if it was true.

A few hours passed and finally Ember woke up and slowly sat then glanced around the living room at the people that were looking at then blinked a few times and yawned.

"Dear do you remember what happened back there?" Elizabith asked as she looked at Her dreading what she may hear. Ember blinked then looked at her parents with excitement.

" I remember a bunch of weird creature's trying to over power me and I put my hand out and screamed get off of me and …... the creature's went soaring though the sky as a red beam shot out of my hands." She said excitingly as her eyes sparkled.

Her parents were completely breathless, they couldn't belive it was true, their daughter was really a fairy.

Star then coughed to get everyones attention and smiled. " May I seggest since your a fairy you can go to Alfia, it is a special school for fairys in the Magix dimention." She said as she looked at Melody who nodded in agreement.

"Infact we're going to Alfia this year." Melody said as she smiled.

"Why don't you come with us?"Star chimed im with a smile on her face once more. "You'll love it there the school is huge, and has a giant courtyard too. Right in the middle of the school."

Ember looked at her parents and back to the girls._ Should I give up my normale life here, and go to some place i've never heard of, and live there while I go to this school for Fairy' I've known I never fitted in here, but I didn't know this was why._

She then looked at her parents again and took a deep breath befor asking.\

"Mom...Dad... could I please go to Alfia? I don't fit in here or at school, maybe if II go there i'll fit in with everyone and no feel like a freak, when people are around me...maybe i'll even make real friends too."

Her parents looked at one another while thinking abou it, then they smiled and looked back at Ember.

"Okay if that makes you happy my dear." Her father said as he nodded his head in aprovel. "Now go upstairs and pack your things, and don't bother your sister...she's in a growchy mood because she got in trouble."

"OH THANK YOU!" Ember yelled excitingly as she huged her parents tightly and then raced up the stairs to pack her things.

"Man do they ever grow up." Elliot said as he put a arm around his wife." Its like we found her in that bush infront of our house by that path just yesterday."

Melody and Star looked at one another, what if she was found the day one of Blooms daughters were kidnapped.

Chapter three: off we go


	3. Chapter 3 off we go

**{A/N- **

** I know this is a shorter chapter then the rest he he he way shorter sorry about that, but i've been up late, and been having trouble thinking of things for this chapter anyone that is willing to help would be great, just pm if you have any oc names you would like in my fanfiction and if a new planet for that oc, please give me the name and please be descriptive about how the planet looks like. well off to bed i go good night and good luck to you fellow fanfiction writers out there.}**

Chapter three: off we go

As Ember was packing her things, Melody and Star took a look around her room. As star looked around she noticed a drawing desk with paper on it.

" You draw Ember?" Star asked as she walked over and looked though the piles of drawing on her desk, which was mostly fairy's and witches and etc. She was shocked at a drawing that looked quite like Alfia.

"Yes I do draw...bu i'm not that good. There's a lot of people in my art class that is way better then I am at drawing." Ember said with a sigh as she finished packing her things. Melody then gasped when she noticed that Ember also had a guitar in a far corner of her bedroom.

"And you play guitar?" Melody asked as she picked the guitar and instantly started playing beautiful sounding music. Ember blushed and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm still learning how to but I haven't touched that in months." Suddenly a loud crashing noise came from downstairs followed by the screams of her sister and mother.

"What's going on?" Ember yelled as she raced down the stairs to see if her family was alright.

"I think it may be those creature's again Star..." Melody said as she ran after Ember.

" In that case I'll call in the specialists to deal with Mr mean old ugly" Star said as she punched a number into her cell-phone.

As soon as Ember went down the stairs she gasped. There the giant ugly orger creature followed by a bunch of little ugly creature's.

"Let my family go, what do you want from us?" Ember demanded as she glared at the orger waiting for a answer. The orger then laughed and tightened its grip on her parents and sister.

"We want your power of course little fairy." He said as he let go of them after they passed out. Ember then really mad and without paying attention sent a huge beam of reddish orange light flying in the creature's which sent them flying though the wall and into the back yard.

_Well at lest I didn't send them flying into the street. That would of really caused us trouble. Ember_ thought to herself as she quickly walked over to the newly formed hole. Suddenly a giant hand came out and grabbed her, and pulled her out of the house.

"Ember!" Melody cried as she watched the orger pick Ember up. "Now would be a really good time for the guys to show up." She mumbled to herself, then she quickly turned into her winx form and flew after the orger followed by Star. They followed for what seemed like hours until the orger finally stopped in a clearing. Just then as the girls were going to attack, a ship landed on the ground and a group of guys dashed out.

"Humph about time you 'Specialists' got here." Star complained as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The guys just ignored her and took down the orger and tied him up.

"There we go." Said a red haired guy as he helped Ember up off the ground." You're safe and sound now ma'am sorry about the long wait...someone here got sidetracked." He said as he pointed a a tall guy with fusha colored hair.

"Hey, well sorry if for once I didn't know where a planet was for once." The guy said as he glared at the red head male.

"Any, my name is Rhythm." Rhythm said as he took Embers hand and kissed it as if she was a princess. Ember couldn't help but blush, she actually dreampt of a guy kissing her hand since she was like 12.

"R-Rhythm!?" Melody exclaimed as she flew over to Ember.

"You know him?"

"Of course he happens to be my brother."

Ember blinked and then looked from Rhythm and back to Melody she couldn't believe they were related,

"Anyway anyone need a ride back to Alfia?" A tall strawberry blond haired male asked as he looked out of the ship.

"But what about my parents-"

"Its okay Ember." Star said as she flew over form Embers house. "Your family is alright , I told the you're going to Alfia with Melody. They said they wish you luck and to be safe."

"Okay, I guess i'm on my way." Ember said as she sighed and got onto the ship with everyone else. Then off they flew to Alfia in the Magix world. A new life and place for Ember. But she never would of thought about the adventures she would have in the future at Alfia.


	4. chapter 4: Alfia academy for Fairy's

"Here we are girls. Alfia academy for fairy's." A blond haired male said as the hover craft landed in the schools courtyard. As soon as Ember looked out its window she couldn't help but to dash out the door as soon as it was open.

"Oh its everything I dreamed of!" Ember exclaimed as she started twirling all over the courtyard smiling. Close by Star and Melody chuckled as they watched Ember twirl about.

"well I didn't expect her to be this happy." Melody said as she looked over to the line of fairy's waiting to sign it, thankfully it wasn't that long at the moment.

"Yeah but at lest she doesn't despise it like that group of girls from last year, they hated anything cute and sparkly and girly. Remember they ended up ditching Alfia for Cloud tower, rumor has it their mothers went there and are now teaching there."Star said as she motioned for the blond haired boy to come out with her luggage.

"Ugh Star do you really need all this?" He grunted as he staggered out holding a mountain of Stars luggage in his arms.

"Oh that's only half Azure , mom sent the other half yesterday. It should be in my dorm right now " Star replied as she walked off to the line , which now had two fairy's waiting at the time being.

"You got to be kidding me." Azure complained as he struggled to keep up with Star. "Lucky she doesn't have to do a thing in her house."

Upon noticing Star line up, Ember stopped twirling and dashed over to her,. "Whats going on?"

Star looked at Ember as if she had four eyes. " We have to sign in of course, so they now who is enrolled in the school this year and who didn't come."Ember looked at he ground embarrassed.

"Name." Ms Griselda said as Star and Ember walked up . "I'm Star Fairy of the Stars and Moon."

"And who is she?" ms griselda asked. Wihought ms Griselda noticing Star swaed one finger behind her back thus making Embers name in the book with the over E names.

"Her name is Ember she has just found out about her powers. She's also from the planet Earth."

"And how do you know about this ms Star?"

" I ran ino her a while ago and we talked to each other a bit so we knew one another better." Ms Griselda blinked, glared at Star and then looked though the book of names.

"You may now go into the school lady's." She sighed as she asked the other fairy's in line for their names.

Not long after Melody ran up the staircase after Ember and Star. "sorry girls Ms Griselda got in a argument with a girl who din' like anything about the school so she sent her to cloud tower."

Star sighed . "Happens every year now, nothing shocking."

As soon as they reached the secound floor, Star grabed ahold of Ember and Melody's wrists and ran

down to where her dorm was.

"OH GOODY! We're all in the same dorm!"

With that Star pushed the door open to a group of girls quickly turning around to meet her eyes.

"Oh...yay... theres more people.." Sar mumbled as she walked into the room motioning Azure to drop her thigs and leave,so he did.

" said as she walked into the room and looked at all the girls.

" Well my name is Digit." Said a tall girl with long purpleish hair. "And this is my sister Code." She hen pointed to a young girl with soulder length fusha coloured hair, who looked over form her laptop and waved. " We're fairys of Technology."

" My name is Rose." Said a girl with long flowling red hair, and this is my sister Violet" She said as she pointed to a girl with long flowling black hair, who was making origami at a table. "We're fairys of nature and plants."

"My name is Aqua." Said a tall girl with light brown skin and long puffyish brown hair with blue streaks."Im the fairy of the ocean."

All the girls then looked at Ember Star and Melody, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

Star then coughed to get everyone's attention then smiled. " I'm star. My parents happen to be Stella fairy of the sun and moon and Brandom."

"Great another shopaholic princess." Auqa said as she laughed a bit. Star then glared at her and quickly looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

Melody then sighed and took a breath. " My name is Melody, im a fairy of music and my parents are Musa and Rivin.

Everyone then looked a Ember waiting for her to introduce then took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

" My name is Ember, I don't know what type of fairy I am yet... because I just found my powers and my parents are Elliot and Elizabeth and I live on earth.

All the girls gasped in shock.

"How can that be." Code said as she put her laptop down and jumped up. "No fairys have lived on Earth in thousand of millions of years."

" I guess they do now." Aqua said as she shruged her shoulders and slumped down on a couch infornt of a T.V and turned it on.

Ember blushed and looked down at her feet, she wasn't used to this, people talking to her being nice, and not calling her weird or dummbo.

"I call this room!" Star exclaimed after she walked into the biggest room she could find in their dorm. Melody rolled her eyes as she leaned agenst the wall with her arms crossed across her chest.

"So we're all first years here?" Melody asked as she looked a all the girls that was in the room. Everyone nodded and went back to what ever they were doing, which was mostly picking their rooms, some had to share and some didn't end up having to, but it was mostly the twins that had to share the room with each other and one more girl.

Soon the time flew by after everyone found their rooms, and started to unpack their belongings.

"So what do we do now?" Aqua asked as she floped down onto the couch, and sighed.

"Why don't we take a look around the school?" Ember suggested as she walked out of the room she was sharing with Melody. Everyone looked at one another then back at Ember.

"Okay sure, what time do we meet back here at?" Digit asked as she looked at Ember, waiting for her to reply.

"Well dinner is at about six o'clock right? So what about five thirty or six?"

Everyone agreed to meet back in the dorm at six o'clock and got their things.

"Ember do you want me to go with you?" Melody asked as she ran down the stairs after her. Ember jumped a little and sighed in relife when she noticed it was Melody.

"Sure Melody, that is, if you want to." Ember said as she smiled at Melody.

"Guys I got a better idea!" Star exclaimed as she ran down the stairs after the other girls.

"Why don't we all go into the city and shop around, we may even run into some cute boys from the red fountain school." Everyone once again looked at each other and shruged their soulders.

"Well why no?" Ember said as she walked over to Star and stood next to her. " I would love to see what the city is like here, compaired to the ones on Earth that I seen." So once again everyone agreed this time to going out into the city to look around and maybe, buy a few new things and meet some red fountain boys and together all the girls went on the buss to the city.

"Here we are Ember." Star said as they all got off the buss and looked around.

"Doesn' look much different from the city's back on Earth so far." Ember said as she walked around and looked hough the shop windows. Star then took ahold of Embers hand and started pulling her.

" Hey where are you taking me?" Ember asked as she tried to free herself from her grasp bu sadly failing at it. Star looked over her soulder with a smile.

"I'm taking you guys shopping thats what now come on and stop being slow pokes, or all the best sales will be gone by the time we make it!"

"Oh great." Aqua said as she sighed and shock her head. " This is going to be hell."

Together Star pulling Ember with the girls behind her, went off in search for the best clothing shops with the best sales."


	5. Chapter 5 The encounter

-On Sparx-

Bloom sighed as she sat on her throne and looked at the sky. It was 4 weeks before her kids birthdays and she still didn't find her Ember.

"I just know she may be on Earth...bu I'm just too damn busy now to go there, and Sky is busy with his duty's here and on Eraclyon and..." Bloom sighed as she covered her face and began to weep. If only she could of defeated the Trix when they took her little Ember.

Suddenly the palace doors opened and in walked sky, as soon as he walked in he noticed Bloom weeping and ran over to her thus kneeling in front of her. Bloom then looked at him with tear full eyes.

" Did you find anything yet?" Bloom asked as she hoped to hear good news. Sky shook his head .

"No, I didn't find anything Bloom...but I'm still trying I promised I'll find her." Just then a yellow light shone in the middle of the room and disappeared leaving Daphne in its spot.

"DAPHENE!" Bloom yelled as she got up and ran to her big sister with a smile." Where have you been I haven't seen you since before the night the Trix attacked us." Daphne smiled a fain smile.

" Well after the Trix attacked you, I found them in a cave with Ember, hey were just about to take he dragon flame from her when I interfered and got Ember away from them. I then made a portal and took her to Earth on a small Island in the middle of the Ocean. But now I hear that there's a girl that looks like her at Alfia."

Bloom smiled happily and then turned to Sky who was also smiling.

" I knew she was on Earth. Now I just need to go to Alfia and see if that girl is her."

Sky then walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy now Bloom you need to take little steps, now we know she's safe you need to finish what you have to do here as a Queen and then you can go to Alfia." Bloom sighed as she looked up at him.

"I guess you're right Sky...we're not kids anymore...we have things to do before we run off and start a new thing."

"But you can still set a day were the winx could go to Alfia and visit." Sky said as he winked a Bloom. Bloom smiled and took a hold of his hand then looked to were Daphne was,but now she was gone. Bloom then smiled and they both walked out to inform the people that their missing princess was now found.

-Back on Magix-

"Star how many dresses do you need to try on for goodness sakes?" Aqua asked as she waited at the fitting room door, tapping her foot on the ground.

" I need to find the perfect ones, a princess has to look her best at all times." Melody then chuckled and leaned against the wall.

"Does this look okay?' Ember asked as she walked out of a near by fitting room. Aqua and Melody gasped as they saw the dress. It was a long black dress with a red dragon on it and fire on the bottom.

" You look just beautiful in it." Melody said as she gave a reassuring smile. Bloom then smiled as she walked back onto the fitting room and put her normal clothing back on.

Ember then walked back out of her dressing room and looked at the girls.

"I'm going to look around for a bit, I'll be at the cafe when you guys are done." The girls nodded as Star kept on trying dresses.

Ember walked out of the clothing shop and down the street looking at all the stores, it didn't look different from the city's she'd been to on Earth. Just then she bumped into someone and fell.

"I'm sorry" Ember apologized as she got up.

" oh shut it you stupid pixie." The girl said as she turned around. Ember gasped , then backed away from her as she got closer to her.

"You're one of those witches from cloud tower a-aren't you?

"Yeah and what does it mean to you?"

Ember then turned around and bolted down the street and into a nearby ally.

"Hey girls get your asses over here we got a lil pixie to chase down."

"sure thing Onyx." one of the girls replied as they went over to Onyx and then started to fly after Ember.

"Damn it where to go when a bunch of witches are chasing you down?" Ember asked herself as she kept turning every corner she got to as a attempt to lose the witches suddenly she got to a dead end.

" Oh well isn't this just great...' She mumbled to herself as she turned to the Witches in front of her. Ember let out a scream and backed up against the wall behind her.

"Well look at that, this pixie is scared of lil old us. You know what to do right Crimson, Electra? Both girls nodded and closed their eyes, concentrating on their powers. Ember desperately looked around for a way to escape, but sadly she couldn't find one. Suddenly as she looked at the witches as they cast their magic on her.

"Lightning rod!" Electra yelled as she sent a bolt of lightning at Ember. As the lightning hit her, Ember let out a blood curtailing scream as she fell onto her knees panting.

" Now's your turn Crimson." Electra said followed my a evil snarl and laughter. Crimson smiled at her sister then she glared at Ember who was slowly standing back up."Oh don't think your getting away so easily." Crimson then began to channel all her powers into a dark ball of energy.

"Infinite darkness!" She yelled as she threw the ball of dark energy at Ember thus, surrounding her in infinite darkness.

"Good one sisters now it's my turn." She said as she closed her eyes and raised her hands high in the air."Ice shards!" She yelled as she threw a bunch of ice shards at Ember thus making her fall back on her knees but with new cuts and scrapes.

Ember looked up at her attackers with fear in her eyes. They were really powerful, and she was so weak, what was she going to to she was pretty sure she was going to die. Then suddenly Ember and the three witches heard voices getting louder and closer.

"Ember!" All the girls called as they walked though the ally looking for her.

" She said to meet at the cafe but she wasn't there." Star complained as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe she go scared of your shopping." Melody teased as she continued calling Embers name. Star glared at Melody then looked away, while all the girls chuckled a bit.

Ember looked at the direction that the voices were coming from, until she caught a glimpse of Digit and Code in front of the gang, but just as she was going to cry for help, Electra hit her with another wave of lightning causing Ember to black out and hit the ground, with a loud thud.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden burst of bright light, that came from directly in front of them. Code and Digit looked at each other then took off to where the light came from.

"Hey where are you guys going?!" Melody called after them as the group started to follow them.

" We're going to see what caused that sudden abnormal burst of light!" The twins both said at the same time, then suddenly they came to a complete halt and they were in complete shock.

" Hey guys, why did you stop so suddenly whats wrong?" Star asked as she looked in front of them to see Ember, laying on the ground, not moving a inch, and three witches hovering above her while laughing.

" Weren't so tough after all were you, you pathetic little excuse of a pixie." Onyx said as her and her sisters laughed even more loudly.

" Hey you three, why don't you go back to cloud tower, you ugly witches!" Star yelled, she then looked around at the girls who were now glaring at her, as if she just did something wrong.

"What did I do wrong guys?" Star asked as she smiled uncomfortably, waiting for the girls to answer, which they didn't.

The three witches then turned and glared at the group of girls.

"Great... There's more stupid pixies." Electra mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing to worry about sisters, we can take them out in a second." Onyx said, and with that all three of them channeled their powers and started attacking the group of girls.

"GAH!" Star screamed as she quickly dodged a lightning bolt." Well that was a close one."

"Now this is serious." Melody said as she closed her eyes and transformed into her winx form, with the rest of the girls following behind her. Soon all the girls except for the unconscious Ember were all in their winx forms, ready to take on the witches.

"Aw will you look at that sisters. The little pixie dwebs think they can take us on." Crimson said as she snickered.

" Well they are going to learn a valuable lesson. NOT TO MESS WITH US!" Onyx yelled as the girls and them began to fight.

After a long time of fighting the witches backed away from the girls, panting heavily.

"Come on girls, we'll finish them off later." Onyx said as a black portal appeared out of no where and the three witches disappeared into it, thus it closing behind them without leaving a trace that it even appeared at all.

Melody and Violet then flew over to Ember and knelled down beside her on the ground.

"Ember, speak to me are you okay?" Violet asked as she felt her wrists for a heart beat, thus sighing with relief. "She's okay I found a heart beat"

All the girls then sighed in relief and looked at Ember with worry.

"We should take her back to the infirmary back at Alfia as soon as possible. She could seriously be hurt and need medical attention." Code said as she opened a magenta colored portal that led to Alfia. Together the girls picked up Ember and flew off into the portal thus appearing in the school. Once there all the girls dashed off into Mrs Fairigonda's office.

" Good heavens girls what in the name of Magix happened here?" Mrs F asked as she quickly got up and went over to the girls.

"Well we wen off shopping in town, and Ember went off to the cafe, and I guess she ran into one of the witches and they ran after her and attacked her." Digit said as she typed away on her technical device thus having a bunch of digital windows showing up with images of Ember being chased by the witches.

"See, I guess I just got a lucky guess." Digit said as she smiled sheepishly and shrugged at the same time. Mrs F looked at all the girls and then at Ember who was still unconscious laying on melody's back.

" I'll get Ember in the infirmary and you girls go get some sleep, you guys have your first day of classes tomorrow, and you need all the sleep you can get." Mrs F said as she paged for a nurse to come get Ember. Not long after a Nurse arrived and carried Ember back to the infirmary, and the girls trudged back to their dorm and flopped down on the couch in front of the T.V.

"How can she expect us to sleep while Ember is in the infirmary unconscious.?" Star complained as she started to paint her nails a pink and blue color. Aqua then pulled out a sports magazine and looked at the Skateboarding articles within it, while Digit and Code were battling one another on their technical devices Melody then got up and walked into her room, thus picking her guitar up, plugging it into the amp, then started to practice her music.

That night it was hard for anyone in their dorm to get to sleep, they all worried about Ember and how she was doing, and how bad she was hurt.

The next morning all the girls were up bright and early, they all got dressed had breakfast and brushed their teeth, with enough time to spare to go say hi to Ember.

"Okay, now no one can be too loud, Ember is probably in lots of pain, and the loudness of our voices won't help at all." Violet said as the girls exited their dorm and walked down the hall and stairs to the Infirmary, so they could say hi to Ember.

"Okay count on me!" Star said loudly as she smiled. There was a long silence as the girls stood outside the infirmary doors, then they all glared at star.

" What-What did I do?" Star asked as if she was all innocent and didn't do a thing wrong. All the girls rolled their eyes and walked into the Infirmary one after another. Everyone walked around until they found Ember sitting up in bead, eating her breakfast.

" Oh Ember thank god you're okay." Melody said as she and the girls walked over thus pulling up chairs and sitting beside her bed. For the next hour they all talked about what happened and anything they could think of .

"Okay Ember, who do you have a crush on?" Melody then asked with a smile. Ember blushed.

"I-I can't tell you." She replied as Ember looked down at her hands.

"Oh come on Ember, you can tell me anything."

"I-I have a crush on your brother Rhythm." Melody sat there dumbfounded and shocked, Ember liked her older brother? B-But how, he was a complete asshole and a dick... well at lest to her anyway.

"Oh" She replied as she blinked. " I never thought anyone could ever like him. He's such a dick and a asshole around me, guess I was wrong about him."

Not soon after the five minute warning bell before class starts rang.

"Oh sorry Ember, we got to go to our classes now." Melody said as she and the girls each gave Ember a hug. "And don't worry I'm not mad you like my brother...I'm just shocked that anyone could love him that way." And with that the girls ran out of the infirmary and to their classrooms.


	6. Author's Note

hey guys sorry i haven't updated my naruto the next generation story or my winx next generation story , my netbook cord got fried at my boyfriends house, so now i have to wait till mom gets our two computer towers fixed for me to go on again. So yeah. and im also working on my own story on called Divenity: A Demon's Journey. Would like if you guys checked it out :D well gtg peace


	7. Chapter 6: This is just the Begenning

"ugh why do we have to go to professor wizgiz's class. It's so boring and most of the stuff he teaches I don't even think we'll end up using." Star complained as the girls walked into the classroom and sat down in their designated seats. Star always complained abouT classes , if she could have it her way, she would stay in her room designing, new dresses and other clothing.

"They should really add a fashion class in this school,that way I can work on becoming the most talented fashion designer like my mom, and people will wade my creations." Star said as she flipped her bright blond hair over her shoulder and pouted.

"Star please stop talking back there, I'm trying to teach a class" professor Wizgiz said as he glared at Star who was now smileing sheepishly and looking at all the girls who were looking at that s except the girls, Melody was listening to her music , Divit and Code were working on. Class work , Violet and Rose were talking about plants and. Elmber and Aqua were busy doodling away and laughing . This class was going to be long.

-at Cloud Tower-

"I hate those stupid fucking pathetic Pixies !" Electra yelled as she stomped her foot and plopped down on her bed.

"I think we may need our mothers help sisters."

"I agree sister." Onyx said as she's snapped her fingers thus making her mother and aunts appear in front of them.

Icey looked around her for a minute until she knew where she was, then she looked at Onyx and smiled.

"Well hello Onyx, have you been doing bad things like the witch you are?"

"Yes mother in fact we are now enemies with a group of Fairies that I think may be the Winx club's daughters, and we want to pluck those flimsy pathetic wings from their body's and watch them suffer, as we destroy them slowly bit by bit." At these words Icy and her sisters smiled evilly.

"And you called us for?" Stormy said as she crossed her arms and looked at Onyx.

"Well we're trying to think of a good way to sneak up on them and give them a little surprise that they will never forget."

Icey and her sisters smiled evilly and laughed.

"Well Affia has a dance they hold every year for the new coming Fairies, so you could attack them there, and we will come just in case those winx and their husbands decide to show up." And with that Icey snapped her fingers and all six of them disappeared.

-at Affia-

"Come on Star the dance is going to start soon." Meoldy said as she waited outside starts bedroom, leaning arainst a wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"A princess always has to tool picture perfect." Star said as she put on a golden yellow and orange dress on and looked at herself in a mirror. Melody then rolled her eyes at Stars reply.

"You've been saying that for about four hours Star."

Not long after Digit and Code walked out with purple dresses on that came just a bit above their knees and strapless, they were both a beautiful shade of purple and Magenta, and sparkled when light hit them just right. Violet and Rose then came out in Knee length dresses that were a cool shade of green and light pink, the fabric was very soft, basically silk and was also strapless with a pink bow on the back of both of them. Aqua then walked out in a beautiful sky blue dress that sparkled and went down to the ground it had very thin straps and it had a small bow on the side of Ember walked out in a knee length strapless red dress with a dragon on it, and as she moved around it looked like flames were appearing on it. Melody looked at all the girls.

"Oh my god you guys, you all look so beautiful. Melody said as she smiled at them, she was wearing a strapless dark purple dress aith a black bow on the back. Finlay Star came out in a golden yellow dress with light orange on it, and it also sparkled like nothing before.

"Okay girls i'm ready now, now lets go hit that dance floor." Star said and with that all the girls laughed and cheered and raced off to where the dance was being held at.

"here we are boys." Star said as the girls and her walked though the open doors to where the dance was held. Rythem and the specialists turned around and were stund and speechless at how beautiful the girls looked.

Rythem then walked up to Ember and took her hand in his and kissed, would you lie to dance my lady?" He asked as he smiled at her Ember blushed a deep red and nodded thus Rythem wisking her off her feet and into the crowed of students of which were dacing.

"awwww" All the girls said as they watched Rythem daceing with Ember, and looking into her eyes.

"They make a cute couple don't you think Melody?" Star asked as they started to dance with the other specilests.

"Yeah..." Melody said, she couldn't help but to feel jelous, her older brother was giving Ember more attention then he ever given her in her entire life.

" I have to go get some fresh air Rythem i'll be back." Ember randomly said as she ran outside, as soon as she was outside, she breathed in the cool air. It was a cool dark night, like the ones back on Earth...oh how she missed her parents, and the animals and the Ember got a weird feeling that someone was behind her and as soon as she turned around to fight, she was faceing Bloom and the rest of the winx and Specialests.

Ember then blinked and looked at them.

"Who are you guys?"

"We're ther winx, we're here to make sure the Trix and their children don't try to sabatoge the dance, like they always who may you be?"

"Well...my name is Ember."

At the sound of that name all the girls gasped and covered their mouths, while the Speciliests stared in bllom and sky walked over to her and smiled.

"Ember...we're your birth parents, you were born on Sparx, but was kidnapped by the Trix, but your aunt saved you and put you on Earth, were you were found and was raised into a beautiful young lady." Bloom said as her eyes became glossy, and then she hugged was dumbfounded, so she was a princess fairy, her mo was Bloom, Fairy of the dragon fire...so that ment...

"So that means I have the dragon fire, and the Trix and their daugthers are coming after me?"

Sky and Bloom sadly nodded.

"Don't worry though Ember I'm here to protect both you and your mother, and i think Rythem will protect you too." Sky said as he moved sideways to reveal Rythem who was behind Sky and heared the whole thing.

"So your my little princess now eh?" Rythem said with a blushed and ran over to him thus hugging him.

"Ember I got something to ask you."

"What is it Rythem you can ask me anything."

"Ember, Princess of Sparx and Eraclyon, will you go out with me?"

Ember then turend a million shades of red then hugged him tightly.

"OH YES RYTHEM OF COURSE I WOULD!" Emer sqweled, then she kissed Rythem and smiled.

Little did they know what, or who was coming their way...


	8. Chapter 7 The Dark Dominion Attacks

"Oh Rythem, I never thought in my wildest dreams that you would ask such a thing." Ember said as her eyes teared up and she hugged him tightly.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on." Rythem said as he looked into her eyes smiling and then bent down and kissed her deeply and passionately. Ember blushed and closed her eyes thus letting him kiss her.

"Blah, how I hate this lovey dovey shit."Electra said as she crossed her arms and glared at the happy couple. "Can't wait till I can punch her fucking pretty girl face into the ground." She deeply despised anything lovey dovey that didn't involve evil, and witches. She then noticed Star's sister Luna coming out from the ballroom, with her snow white hair tied into an elegant ponytail, and in an ice blue long strapless dress with white knee high, blue high heeled boots. She looked fit to be a witch, not one of those stupid pixies.

-In the sky Above Alfia-

" Hey sisters maybe we could get her on our side to help destroy the charmix, that way it will destroy poor little Star's heart along with her parents."Onyx said as she pointed at Luna who was now leaning over the railing of the balcony looking at the moon and stars.

Luna took a deep breath of the dark misty cold air. She loved nights like these, they were so beautiful, and her parents wonder why she mostly slept all day and stayed up all night. She turned around to see Onyx and Electra in front of her.

_OMG its Electra and Onyx, the most dreadful witch's in cloud tower. I wonder why they're talking to me for ?_ Luna thought to herself as she looked at them._**  
**_

" What do you guys want?" Luna said in a cold voice while glaring at the sisters.

"Come on pixie, we know you want to be a witch."

"I'M NO FUCKING PIXIE! I want to be a witch but my parents won't let me."

" Come on following mommy and daddy's orders heh , like a real goody two shoes princess. Guess you don't want to become a student of Cloud Tower and help us destroy the Charmix."

Luna then froze, did she just hear what she thought she did? Witches, Cloud tower, destroy her sister along with the charmix? "Wait I'm in!" Luna yelled as she took hold of Onyx's hand . As soon as she did an intense pain shot though her body, causing her to transform into her Enchantrix form, thus falling to her knees and clenching her fists in pain. Her bright beautiful pale gray wings then cracked and fell apart, thus turning into moon like dust, then her clothing began to change, into dark ice blue strapless top , a black choker with a short black miniskirt and high healed back boots up to her knees, long pale blue glove like wraps and on her shirt had the Inital L for Luna.

Onyx and Electra began to laugh evilly, they were now a step closer to destroying the Charmix.

' Now come on girls we got a little surprise for the Charmix and possibly the Winx too."

-Back in the field-

Bloom and Sky walked over to Ember and hugged her, they were so happy to have their loving daughter back. Ember then smiled and looked up at her parents.

"So all my life i really was a fairy princess?"

"Yes dear."

Ember smiled and looked at Rythem who was looking suspiciously at the sky.

"Uh guy's i think those dark domion girls are back, this time with a new member." Rythem said as he pointed to where the girls were. Then Star and Stella gasped in shock and fear.

"The new member is Luna!" Star cried as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Stella then hugged Brandom and broke into tears, how could her daughter do this to the family? Was it because Star was going to be the next Queen of Solaria? Even so that wasn't a reason for becoming a witch and threaten to destroy your family and friends.

Luna then eyed her sister and smiled evilly.

"Well well little sister, what are you going to do now? I've become a witch and I'm far more powerful than you are."

"Sis please don't do this to us, we're your family, we love and care for you. Is this because mother picked me to be Queen when I'm old enough?"

"Pff that's part of it, but ever since you were born, mother and father kept paying attention to you! They were always going on about oh look what star did , a look at star blah blah blah, for me it was always. Don't to that Luna, Luna go to your room now! Luna why can't you be like your younger sister? Luna you're supposed to be a role model for your little sister." Luna then clenched her fists again as the ice began to cover them.

Star couldn't help but to look in horror at what her sister had become, she never thought the day would come when she would turn her back on her family, friends and kingdom become a witch and try to destroy them all. Ember then looked at the witch's and glared at them.

"Charmix Winx!" Ember yelled as all the girls got into their formation and changed into their Winx forms.

" Now bring it you ugly's" Star said as she glared at her sister who was now smiling evilly at her.

"Moon Ray!" Luna yelled as she put her hands into the air creating a ball of moonlight thus shooting it at Star.

Star gasped and dogged it just in time, she then looked back to see the giant hole in the wall of the school that was where it hit.

Star then gulped "glad I dogged in time or I'd be in there on the floor."

Emer glared at Luna and began to charge her magic. " Dragon light!" She yelled as she shot a bright red fiery light that resembled a dragon at Luna which exploded on contact.

"GAHHHH!" Luna yelled as she flew backwards. " Why you pathetic losers!"

"Sonic wave!" Melody yelled as she sends a sound wave of music at the Dark domain causing them all to yell and cover their ears.

"Electrobolt!" Elcetra yelled as she sent out a lightning bolt which hit al the CHarmix and caused them to all hot the ground.

"Come on girl's we're too much for them now, lets wait till they get stronger for a better fight." With that Luna gave one last look at her family, smiled evilly and left with the witch's.

**[A/N] I know this is a short chapter but I did this while in computer study's class while I had free time. So I kinda had a limit of how long I could do this. The next one will be up shorty unless you comment and ask for me to add it to this one. Well hope you enjoyed. [A/n]**


End file.
